Una visita inolvidable
by Redox178
Summary: Barry deja a Moira en casa de Claire para que ésta se encargue de ella. Claire y Moira no se ven hace mucho, asi que no tienen muy buena relación. Claire tiene que lidiar con una problemática y malcriada Moira. Hasta que un suceso les obliga a trabajar en equipo para garantizar su supervivencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a** **capcom**

* * *

 **Una visita inolvidable**

Una Claire de 28 años se encontraba desnuda y semi-acostada en la cama doble del cuarto principal de la casa. Por fin le habían dado aquellas vacaciones que con tantas ansias había estado esperado. Claire tenía el televisor prendido en un canal pornográfico. Después de ver el televisor por varios minutos, ella decide comenzar a masturbarse. Claire estaba pasándoselo muy bien cuando de pronto, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó; sacándola de su trance. Claire, espantada, se levantó de un salto de la cama, apagó el televisor, se vistió y se lavó las manos.

Mientras tanto, quien estaba frente a la puerta, comenzó a tocarla. Al principio no tocaba tan fuerte, pero luego tocó con más fuerza e insistencia; como si quisiera tirar la puerta.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Claire se dirige a la puerta. Aunque se sentía enojada por la interrupción e insistencia de quien tocaba la puerta, intento disimularlo al abrirla. Cuando Claire abre la puerta, Barry entra como si fuera su casa. Él coloca un bulto deportivo sobre el sofá mientras da explicaciones sobre el porqué de la visita.

\- Los cerdos de la B.S.A.A. me han activado porque ha surgido una situación y están faltos de personal. Ni siquiera se han molestado en dar detalles. ¡Al carajo mis vacaciones! Y como si no fuera suficiente, Kathy está en el hospital con Polly. A la pobre la han tenido que hospitalizar por una maldita pulmonía. Y Moira no hace más que joder para que la lleve a un puto concierto. Claire, espero que no te moleste cuidarla. Sólo serán unos pocos días.

\- Eh…

Barry sale de la casa, se acerca a la SUV y abre una de las puertas traseras para que una Moira de 16 años se baje del vehículo. Moira, enfadada, sigue sentada en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Bájate de la puta camioneta, Moira! No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces.

Moira permanece dentro de la camioneta; inmutable. La tensión se empieza a apoderar del ambiente. Claire, quien no veía a Moira desde que era una niña, no sabe si interferir en la situación. Barry abre la puerta del conductor para montarse, pero antes de hacerlo ve que Moira sigue sin bajarse. Claire sale de la casa, dispuesta a hacer de intermediario. Barry golpea con enojo el techo de la camioneta mientras le grita a Moira.

\- ¡Bájate de una puta vez, tengo prisa!

El golpe espanta a Claire, quien se detiene, pero en Moira no parece surtir efecto. Barry, enfurecido, se dirige a donde está Moira y la saca de la camioneta halándola bruscamente por la manga del abrigo. Él cierra la puerta de la camioneta con violencia. Moira sigue de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a la casa. Por su parte, Claire se preguntaba porque la gente tenía hijos si carecían de paciencia para criarlos. Barry entra en la camioneta, enciende la camioneta y el radio. Se puede escuchar a todo volumen la canción de Motley Crue – Saints of los Angeles. Él baja el vidrio de la ventana del conductor, hace un gesto con la mano a Claire para despedirse y arranca. Claire escucha las últimas palabras de Barry al arrancar:

\- ¡A la puta!

Ella se queda estupefacta; confundida. Claire observa el vehículo alejarse y ve una moto acuática ser arrastrada en la parte de atrás. Ella murmura para sí.

\- Pobre Barry, le arruinaron las vacaciones. La B.S.A.A. no entiende razones.

Moira escucha el comentario de Claire, y no puede evitar opinar.

\- Ppfff! Pobre Barry? Tía que te la han juga'o.

Claire, confundida mira a Moira, esperando una respuesta.

\- Que quien no entiende razones es la B.A.R.R.Y.

Claire se queda varios segundos analizando las siglas y al comprenderlas, intenta reprimir la ira que nace dentro de ella y aparentar que todo está bien, pero un ojo se le medio cierra y medio abre; dando una idea de la furia encerrada.

\- Mejor entremos a la casa.

Ambas entran y Claire cierra la puerta. Moira se sienta en el sofá de cuero blanco y trepa los pies. Claire intenta contenerse y no dejar que la adolescente la saque de sus casillas.

\- ¿Podrías bajar los pies? Son cuero blanco.

Moira baja los pies y hace un gesto que denota: "¿Feliz?"

Claire respira profundo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Moira ni le mira; se encoje de brazos y sigue usando su celular.

\- ¿Un refresco estaría bien?

Moira asiente.

Claire va a la cocina a por el refresco mientras habla con Moira.

\- Puedes prender el televisor si quieres.

Moira observa la sala. Toca algunas figuras decorativas de motoras. Rompe una de las figuras; que claramente es parte de una colección, e intenta ponerla de vuelta y ocultar lo sucedido. Ella continúa explorando el lugar. Encuentra un álbum de fotos y comienza a ojearlo. En la última foto Claire estaba con una amiga, la foto era comprometedora; ya que parecía como si se fueran a besar.

Claire entra en la sala con un vaso lleno hielo y refresco. Al ver que Moira tiene el álbum abierto, intenta disimular la molestia.

\- Son fotos viejas.

Claire se acerca a Moira y al ver la foto comprometedora intenta reprimir la vergüenza.

\- Estábamos borrachas cuando nos tomamos esa foto.

\- Ay, ajá!

La reacción de Moira le deja claro a Claire que no creía mucho la explicación. Moira coge el vaso y deja tirado el álbum encima de la mesa de la sala. Claire lo recoge y lo guarda. Luego prende el televisor y pone un canal que tenga programación que según Claire, era para adolescentes. Claire se sienta en el sofá y mira la televisión. Pasan las horas y Moira no se despega del teléfono. Claire se aburre e intenta comenzar una conversación.

\- ¿Así que querías ir a un concierto?

\- ¿Un concierto? Era mucho más que un concierto. Compré boletos para una gira de conciertos. Me pasé una jodida vida ahorrando para poder pagarlo y al puto de Barry se le ocurre arruinarlo. ¡Puto cabrón!

\- ¿Y no hay modo de que te lo reembolsen?

\- ¡Y una mierda!

Moira coloca las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa de la sala. Claire prefiere ignorar la acción y continuar hablando.

\- Pero tienes que entender que fue algo que estaba fuera de sus manos.

\- ¿Joder mujer, es en serio? ¿Te lo has creído?

Moira busca la canción "Ignorance" de Paramore y reproduce el fragmento de la canción que dice: "Ignorance is your new best friend".

Claire aprieta con rabia los puños. Moira se ríe burlonamente al ver que Claire no ha logrado disimular el coraje esta vez.

\- Te lo dije, es un cabrón.

\- ¿Y lo de tu hermana? ¿También se lo ha inventado?

\- ¡Duh!

Moira por fin deja el teléfono a un lado y observa el televisor mientras da sorbos a la bebida. Claire se queda en silencio, pensativa. ¿Cómo Barry había sido capaz de eso? Lo que le molestaba no era tener que cuidar a Moira; a quien no veía desde hace tiempo, sino que le hubiera mentido tan descaradamente.

\- ¡Imbécil!

La reacción de Moira con la programación saca a Claire de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Polly?

\- Ella se quedó en casa de unos tíos de mamá.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

\- Porque Barry dice que soy un dolor de cabeza y que nadie en su sano juicio iba a querer hacerse cargo de mí durante las vacaciones.

\- ¿Durante las vacaciones?

Claire, molesta, levanta una ceja.

\- Hijo de…

\- Barry me trajo aquí porque dice que no sabes decir que no a un favor. Así que, ¡felicidades!

Moira, indiferente, continúa viendo el programa después de hacer la broma. Claire respira profundo, coge su teléfono y busca entre sus contactos a Barry.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Claire le indica donde está. Moira entra en el baño, pero no cierra la puerta. Claire llama a Barry. Deja el teléfono sonar un buen rato, pero nada, Barry no contesta. Claire se dirige al cuarto principal y pasa por al lado del baño. Ella no puede evitar echar un vistazo para saber qué diablos hace Moira que no sale del baño ni cierra la puerta. Claire ve a Moira con prácticamente la mitad del rollo de papel de baño en la mano. Moira lo pasa por la sentadera y luego lo echa al zafacón. Coge más papel y lo echa al zafacón sin razón alguna, así porque sí, como si fuera un juego. Moira descubre a Claire mirándola y enojada e impresionada, le cierra la puerta en la cara. Claire murmura:

\- Con razón Barry pierde la paciencia.

Claire continúa tratando de comunicarse con Barry, pero nadie contesta. Moira se tira en el sofá, cruzada de brazos y con cara de aburrimiento. Claire coloca su teléfono en la mesa de té y se sienta al lado de Moira.

\- ¿Te parece bien si pido pizza?

Moira se encoje de hombros.

Claire se dispone a llamar a la pizzería cuando escucha el comentario de Moira.

\- Pizza, que creativa, con razón es amiga de Barry.

Claire contesta un tanto enojada.

\- ¿Entonces que te gustaría comer?

\- Ni idea, no tengo hambre.

Claire llama a la pizzería y pide la pizza de oferta. Mientras lo hace escucha los comentarios inapropiados de Moira.

\- Pizza… con razón tiene esas caderas.

Claire termina de hacer el pedido y le responde:

\- Para tu información, paso muchas horas en el gimnasio.

\- Ppfff! ¿En el gimnasio? En la cafetería diría yo. El ejercicio con la mandíbula no cuenta.

Moira se ríe burlonamente y Claire prefiere largarse de la sala. Moira le grita desde lejos:

\- ¡Oye, que es broma!

Moira se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, con la pose anterior. Claire vuelve a intentar llamar a Barry, pero esta vez el teléfono de Claire parecía no tener señal. Ella se dirige hacia Moira, quien veía la televisión sin muchas ganas.

\- ¿Moira, me prestas tu celular?

Moira coge el celular y empieza a usarlo.

\- Ya mismo, cuando deje de usarlo.

A Claire le entraron ganas de golpear a Moira, pero prefirió abstenerse; no iba a dejar que una niñata dañara su reputación, seguiría siendo Claire, "la tolerante". Ella se pega a la ventana de la sala, intentando buscar señal. Moira sonríe maliciosamente mientras la mira.

\- Yo tú no me esfuerzo mucho. Después de todo, Barry no te va a contestar.

Moira le sonríe burlonamente. Claire pone el teléfono encima de la mesa de té, pues sabía que por mucho que le molestara la forma en la que Moira le había advertido; ella tenía razón.

\- Y siempre eres así de aburrida, o sólo cuando tienes visitas?

Claire deja las hipocresías a un lado, y habla con sinceridad; sin disimular el enojo.

\- Sólo cuando tengo visitas inesperadas.

\- Oh, así que hay que sacar cita para visitarte.

Moira sonríe maliciosamente. Claire, seria, la mira a los ojos.

\- Si piensan quedarse indefinidamente en mi casa, sí.

Moira sonríe avergonzada, como quien recibe una respuesta ofensiva. Moira trata de disimular que está dolida con la respuesta. Ella mira al suelo y se queda callada por unos minutos. A Claire le da lástima, pero no le muestra arrepentimiento. Moira continúa viendo la televisión.

El repartidor de pizza toca el timbre. Claire se dirige a la puerta principal. Moira murmura:

\- Yo no tengo culpa de las decisiones de Barry.

El repartidor de pizza le entrega la pizza a Claire, ella le da el dinero y él se marcha. Claire cierra la puerta. Ella coloca la pizza encima de la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Ven a comer, Moira!

\- No tengo hambre.

Claire se comió dos trozos de pizza, y al ver que Moira no quería comer, guardo el resto en la nevera. Claire camina hacia el otro cuarto de la casa; el cual usaba como cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Moira, acompáñame al cuarto de huéspedes para que puedas instalarte.

Moira coge el bulto deportivo y sigue a Claire. Al llegar a la habitación, Claire toca el interruptor de la luz, pero la luz no enciende.

\- Debe ser la bombilla. De seguro se fundió porque no uso mucho este cuarto.

Moira usa la linterna de su teléfono para alumbrar la habitación.

\- Buena idea. Puedes ir acomodando tus cosas en lo que voy a buscar una bombilla.

Claire sale de la habitación y Moira deja el bulto deportivo frente a la puerta. Ella saca varias piezas de ropa del bulto y comienza a guardarlas en los cajones de la cómoda. Luego se tira en la cama y se queda acostada, mientras juguetea con la luz de la linterna del teléfono, moviendo la luz para formar círculos en el techo.

Por otro lado, Claire buscaba bombillas en todos los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró un empaque que estaba vacío.

\- Mierda, no quedaban.

Claire regresa al cuarto de huéspedes y se tropieza con el bulto deportivo. Ella cae arrodillada en el suelo. Moira se sienta en la cama y le mira preocupada por varios segundos. Por su parte, Claire, con la misma rapidez con la que se cayó, con esa misma rapidez se levantó avergonzada. Moira se carcajea.

\- Cuidado, que a esa edad una caída puede ser fatal.

Moira continúa carcajeándose. Claire retuerce los ojos.

\- Vas a tener que alumbrarte con el teléfono; no me quedan bombillas. Mañana saldré a comprar.

Claire sale del cuarto de huéspedes y se va a su cuarto. Allí busca una camisilla y unos pantalones de dormir. Ella entra en el baño del cuarto. Mientras Claire se ducha, Moira se va a la sala y cambia el canal en el que estaba el televisor, a un canal que daba una película de terror. Moira ve la película sin mucho interés por varios minutos. Luego ella observa en su teléfono las notificaciones de una red social en su perfil. Moira nota que su teléfono solo tiene 30% de carga.

\- Mierda.

Moira se dirige al cuarto de huéspedes y busca el cargador en el bulto deportivo, pero nada; no aparece ni rastro del cargador.

\- Puto Barry! Dijiste que me hiciste el favor de hacerme el bulto y ni siquiera tienes la gentileza de echar el puto cargador.

Moira sale del cuarto y entra a hurtadillas al cuarto de Claire. Moira abre la gaveta de una de las mesillas de noche; buscando un cargador de móvil, pero se encuentra con una sorpresa inesperada, un vibrador. Moira, impresionada, murmura para sí.

\- Pues va a ser que la tía es todo una guarra.

Moira cierra la gaveta; se queda callada para confirmar que el grifo de la ducha sigue abierto, y continúa inspeccionando las gavetas de la mesilla de noche. Esta vez la impresión es mayor, puesto que Moira encuentra una pistola cargada y varios "magazines" de pistola. Moira siente escalofríos y cierra la gaveta de inmediato. Ella se dirige a la otra mesilla de noche y cuando está a punto de abrir una de las gavetas, la voz de Claire le espanta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Claire, quien ya llevaba puesta ropa de dormir, le mira intrigada y molesta, aunque intentando disimular lo último.

\- Umm… yo estaba… Me prestas tu cargador.

Claire le mira con molestia.

\- Por favor.

Claire abre una de las gavetas de la coqueta, saca el cargador y lo tira sobre la cama.

\- Ahí tienes.

Moira se sienta en la cama, intenta conectar el cargador a su teléfono, pero se da cuenta de que el cargador no es compatible con su teléfono.

\- Mierda, este no me sirve.

Las tripas de Moira comienzan a crujir. Moira, avergonzada, le entrega el cargador a Claire.

\- Gracias, de todos modos.

Claire guarda el cargador.

\- ¿Quieres que te caliente algo de pizza?

\- Sí, por favor.

Claire sale del cuarto y va a la cocina. Ella saca del refrigerador dos pedazos de pizza y los calienta en el microondas. Luego sirve soda en un vaso y se dirige hacia su cuarto con el plato y el vaso. Cuando Claire va por el pasillo, escucha el audio de material pornográfico.

\- Hostia.

Claire se da prisa y entra en el cuarto. Moira la mira al entrar y su cara claramente muestra vergüenza ajena. Claire coloca el plato y el vaso encima de la coqueta, le arrebata el control remoto de las manos, y finalmente apaga el televisor. Ambas se quedan en un silencio incómodo por unos minutos. Claire, aún molesta, mira al suelo mientras señala la salida del cuarto.

\- El televisor de la sala… es el de las visitas.

Moira traga gordo. Ella coge el plato y el vaso, y sale del cuarto. Mientras sale del cuarto se ríe discretamente, pero de forma burlona. Luego se va a la sala y continúa viendo la película. Después de media hora, Claire sale de su cuarto; adoptando su típica actitud. Ella va a la sala y se sienta en el sofá; junto a Moira, quien ya había terminado de comer y dejó los utensilios encima de la mesa de té. Claire observa la película.

\- ¿Terror? ¿Antes de irte a dormir?

Moira se encoje de hombros. Claire intenta disimular el desagrado hacia la película; la cual trataba de "zombies". Moira nota el descontento y sonríe con maldad. Claire aguanta varios minutos, pero pone los trastes como excusa para irse. Cuando Claire está lavando los utensilios en la cocina, Moira sube el volumen del televisor. Claire respira profundo, intentando calmarse, pues el sonido le estresa. Ella regresa a la sala, se sienta en el sofá, y después de varios minutos apaga el televisor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Aún no ha acabado.

\- Pero ya es bastante tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar.

Claire espera a que Moira se levante del sofá, la acompaña al cuarto y luego se va al suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a** **capcom**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:**

Al entrar a su cuarto, Claire cierra la puerta con cerrojo. Moira, quien había dejado la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes abierta, mira hacia el pasillo desde la habitación. El pasillo y todo el resto de la casa, al menos desde donde miraba Moira, se veía increíblemente terrorífico; o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Las sombras de los objetos a lo lejos que le recordaban la película, el ruido producido por el viento afuera de la casa, la madera crujiendo con cada paso que daba; fue suficiente para hacer que Moira decidiera cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Dentro de la habitación el escenario no cambiaba mucho para Moira, quien inspecciona cada ángulo de la habitación para confirmar que dentro de ella no hay alguna especie de monstruo. Moira usa la linterna del teléfono para este propósito. En la habitación hay muñecas de porcelana adornando la cómoda, algunas cajas con bolsas encima a un lado de la cama y cuadros con pinturas abstractas encima de la mesilla de noche. La cama era una simple. A pesar de que el cuarto parecía limpio, apestaba, o al menos así lo sentía Moira; ya que en la habitación se sentía olor a humedad mezclado con el olor que tiene la ropa cuando se guarda por mucho tiempo. Moira escucha un ruido raro y persistente que proviene de las cajas. Ella traga gordo, pero se acerca a ellas.

\- Perfecto, termitas, lo que me faltaba. ¿Esta tía pretende que yo duerma aquí? Lo está haciendo por joder, tiene que ser por joder.

La luna alumbra un poco la habitación, sirviendo sólo para crear sombras aterradoras del mobiliario. Moira se sienta en la cama y se queda con la vista fija en sus pies. Ella murmura para sí.

\- ¿Dormir aquí? Tiene que ser una broma.

Moira levanta la cabeza y observa las muñecas de porcelana. Moira sentía como si las muñecas la estuvieran mirándola directo al alma; como si pretendieran no estar vivas para aprovechar cuando ella diera la espalda y atacarla a traición.

\- Está en tu mente Moira, ya no eres una niña pequeña, tienes que superar tus miedos.

Moira se acuesta con el teléfono en mano, pero sin darle la espalda a las muñecas. Ella mira su teléfono, el cual tiene 23% de carga. Moira apaga la linterna y pone el teléfono en modo reposo.

La luna es la única fuente de luz en la habitación. Moira, rápidamente, se tira la manta por encima, quedando cubierto todo su cuerpo; incluso la cabeza. Luego deja un espacio diminuto sin tapar, para poder respirar; así como poder expiar la posible conspiración de las muñecas.

Después de estar alerta por cerca de media hora; e intentar dar explicaciones lógicas a todo lo que escuchaba, veía y hasta olía, Moira finalmente se quedó dormida.

Ruidos provenientes de afuera de la casa despiertan a Moira. El cuarto queda parcialmente iluminado por luz artificial que viene de afuera. Moira intenta descifrar los sonidos. Se escucha el motor encendido de un auto; seguido por el cerrar de las puertas. Después de varios minutos los ruidos cesan para dejar tras ellos un silencio sepulcral. Moira vuelve a tratar de dormir; apretando fuerte los ojos e intentando no mirar hacia la cómoda. Ella se queda en un estado entre dormida y despierta. Otra vez, ruidos provenientes de afuera le despiertan por completo. Moira prende su teléfono móvil, el cual tiene 22% de carga y marca las 2:30 a.m. Se escucha el ruido que hace una herramienta (como el de una llave inglesa) al caer; seguido por murmullos y pasos sigilosos. Moira se sienta en la cama y se mantiene alerta. Ella se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama. Intentado hacer el mínimo ruido posible; se asoma por la ventana; la cual da al patio trasero. Intenta dar con el o los causantes de los ruidos, pues por el sonido parecía tratarse de más de una persona. Nada, Moira no logra ver nada, ni nadie. Sigue parada frente a la ventana, esforzándose por dar con los responsables de tanto ruido. Después de varios minutos vigilando, Moira logra ver sombras de personas. Ella logra contar por lo menos tres. A Moira le parece que intentan forzar a abrir la cerradura de algo, y el problema es que ese algo les permitiría entrar a la casa de Claire. Moira, asustada, murmura para sí.

\- ¡Mierda!

Moira toma su teléfono, se mueve sigilosa, pero trata de darse prisa. Abre la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y se dirige al cuarto de Claire. Intenta abrir la puerta, pero la cerradura no se mueve; tiene el cerrojo puesto. Moira, enojada, murmura para sí.

\- ¿Qué guarrerías estarás haciendo que tienes que encerrarte?

Moira toca la puerta levemente, para que el ruido no vaya a alertar a los delincuentes. Nadie responde del otro lado. Moira pega la oreja de la puerta, pero no escucha ruido alguno dentro de la habitación; excepto el sonido del motor del aire acondicionado. Ella busca en su teléfono los mensajes recibidos de Barry. Entre ellos encuentra uno en el que Barry le da el número de teléfono de Claire. Rápidamente marca el número. Moira escucha la música de "llamada entrante" provenir de dentro del cuarto. Moira toca suavemente la puerta mientras deja el teléfono sonar. Moira murmura para sí.

\- Olvídate que es un teléfono desconocido. ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Moira escucha la música cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Claire abre la puerta mientras mira el teléfono. Moira, asustada, entra en la habitación de sopetón y cierra la puerta. Claire, quien se veía soñolienta al principio, ahora se muestra confundida. Moira cuelga la llamada. Claire observa el teléfono de Moira y comprende que la llamada "desconocida" se trataba de Moira.

\- ¿Moira, qué sucede?

Moira, asustada y desesperada, agarra a Claire de los hombros mientras contesta.

\- Hay unos tíos allá afuera, Claire. Creo que están intentando entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Afuera? ¿Intentan entrar aquí? ¿Dónde los vistes?

\- En el patio trasero.

Claire, confundida, intenta ocultar la preocupación mientras saca el arma de la mesilla de noche. Moira mira con temor la escena.

\- ¿Vas a usar eso?

Claire quita el seguro del arma y la recarga.

\- ¿No sería una mejor idea llamar a la policía?

\- Buena idea. Llama a la policía mientras yo investigo.

Claire, alerta, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la puerta principal. Ella mira por las ventanas, pero no ve nada, no ve personas; ni escucha ruidos sospechosos. Claire busca las llaves de la camioneta (SUV) y se las entrega a Moira.

\- Por si acaso.

Claire abre la puerta principal, dispuesta a salir, pero Moira le detiene; agarrándola por un brazo. Moira, asustada, le murmura a Claire.

\- ¿En serio vas a enfrentarte a ellos tú sola?

\- Quédate aquí. ¿Vale?

Claire sale de la casa con la guardia en alto. Sigilosa investiga el lado de la casa con el arma en alto, dispuesta a disparar si es necesario. El lado de la casa donde se encuentra Claire es el lado contrario a donde está el garaje. Claire se dirige con cautela al patio trasero. La camioneta (SUV) está estacionada frente al garaje. Claire aún no ha llegado al patio trasero cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella; así que voltea y apunta en dirección a la cabeza de la persona. Moira murmura mientras se protege con las manos.

\- ¡No!

Claire murmura enojada.

\- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la casa!

Moira ignora el regaño y continúa marcando el número de emergencias en su teléfono. Se escucha un correteo en el patio trasero. Claire se pone a cubierto contra el borde de la esquina de la pared, esquina que da al patio trasero. Ella usa un brazo para bruscamente obligar a Moira a ponerse a cubierto a su lado. Esta acción hace que el teléfono se le caiga al suelo a Moira; quien sin dudarlo se dobla rápidamente a recogerlo. Claire apunta hacia el patio trasero.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Moira, por su parte, habla con la operadora para notificar la situación.

\- Hay unos maleantes en el patio de mi casa. ¿Qué cuál es la dirección? Eh… eh…

Los individuos comienzan a disparar. Moira, asustada, corre hacia el patio delantero mientras habla por teléfono. Claire dispara tres veces para franquear y ambas se ponen a cubierto en la esquina de la pared del frente de la casa. Los delincuentes también se ponen a cubierto. Claire mira de cuando en cuando; intentando descubrir la posición de los contrarios.

\- ¿La dirección? ¡No se la puta dirección!

Moira llora levemente. Los criminales vuelven a tirotear desde el patio trasero. Claire dispara dos veces para franquear. Moira grita murmurando.

\- ¡Claire! ¿Cuál es la dirección de esta casa?

Claire contesta de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué?

Los malhechores vuelven a disparar. En las casas se escucha el correteo de los vecinos reaccionando a lo que está aconteciendo. Los criminales no dejan de disparar.

\- ¡No se la dirección de la puta casa! ¿Vale?

Moira no logra escuchar lo que le dice la operadora debido al tiroteo.

\- Moira, escúchame, voy a disparar para darte tiempo a subir a la camioneta y encenderla. ¿Estás lista?

Moira, aún llorosa, contesta mientras se seca las lágrimas con los dedos.

\- ¿Qué? No!

Claire comienza a disparar estratégicamente para no malgastar la pequeña cantidad de munición que le queda en el arma. Esta vez intenta franquear y acertar al objetivo.

Moira, confundida y nerviosa, se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Ella corre hacia la camioneta, y una vez dentro, enciende el motor. Claire ve a Moira dentro de la camioneta y le hace un gesto con la mano; indicándole que conduzca la camioneta. Moira responde que no con la cabeza. Claire, con coraje, le dice que si con la cabeza. Moira sigue diciendo que no con la cabeza, pero empieza a dar reversa. Cada acción de Moira dentro de la camioneta deja claro que es toda una principiante. Moira da la suficiente reversa para quedar en la calle, y a esto, no logra sobrevivir el buzón de la casa de Claire; el cual rompe con la parte trasera de la camioneta. Claire dispara lo último que tiene de munición y corre hacia la camioneta. Luego entra en la camioneta.

\- ¡De prisa, acelera!

Moira, nerviosa, mueve la palanca de cambio de la camioneta a conducir y acelera; alejándose cada vez más de la casa.


End file.
